Talk:Zeus/@comment-2089817-20151208023933
"Fortunately for him this was not the case, the serum was a success and he was granted a perfect body and mind, while only a mere one year old." Y'know what? I don't find that threatening at all. You know why? Because a "perfect mind" and a "perfect body" granted to a one year old means attaining the highest potential efficiency that a one year old human can achieve. Pretty sure I can kill him with a finger flick. I don't think you get what science is, because you seem to be mistaking it for magic. And just using the word "serum" doesn't automatically make it science, I hope you know that. I don't think you even consider how disastrous your entire serum backstory is. As I just said, science isn't magic. It only works with what already exists. Giving the serum to a one year old, even one that has been "pampered" as well as you said he was, doesn't amount to shit. Because all that serum would do is grant that one year old the highest potential potency of their body and mind, which would be "perfect". But I don't think you even bothered to think what that entails. A one year old who has consumed that serum would have their growth stunted. Sure, they'd be "perfect" by a one year old's standards, but the serum would've basically told their subconscious and their DNA that "growth is no longer necessary" because peak potential has been reached. Did you even consider that? Or were you too busy trying to make your character some kind of mary sue superman? Even if he had the serum at age 5, what does that mean? He'd reach peak potential as his body would have allowed as a five year old. You don't seem to GET that the serum, or anything chemical based, would work by manipulating what already exists in the body. Anything else, science-related, would be something akin to DNA splicing; literally taking in DNA of another "superior" creature. Not some super cool fucking serum. Consider this. Do you know what would happen if he consumed that as a 20 year old, where growth seemingly starts to stop in human beings? Still nothing. Would it boost his physical capabilities? Yeah, probably, by giving him the peak possible strength and mental power that his body can biologically produce in the most perfect conditions at the biological age of 20 years. But even THEN, that STILL doesn't come close to the fucking superman immortal bullshit you have here. Unless you're telling me he's half-god and has god genes, then he wouldn't obtain anything close to this. He already has a fucking super duper lightning fruit and Mihawk-level swordsmanship (so he claims), why the fuck do you need perfect body/mind bullshit? Are you serious? Do I even NEED to tell you that Dazz banned a devil fruit, Marco's fruit, solely because of regeneration? And you have it plastered on this character? How this article hasn't already been marked for manual of style violation makes me seriously wonder what the fuck the admins are doing. I get that people say, "anime doesn't adhere to science". I agree with that assertion. So stop trying to make science work without adhering to all of the logic behind science. You can't half-ass science just for the good stuff and then ignore everything else as it benefits you. Medication, pills, serums, chemicals... All of these things have drawbacks. Because humans can't be made perfect no matter how badly you want it. Especially if a HUMAN was the one who MADE the fucking serum. Tell me exactly how an imperfect being is capable of producing perfection. And besides drawbacks, chemicals can only work with what is available in the subject they have been inserted into; namely, Shinzoku's body. Again. Unless you plan on telling me Shinzoku is a god half-breed, which I will come right back around and call even more bullshit on that, nothing from science will grant him "perfection" unless you somehow make him into a cyborg. Like that Rokuro Shin guy. And trust me, I have a LOT to say about Rokuro Shin as well, but I can at least say Rokuro Shin is more logically put together with your fucking serum bullshit.